Por las calles de Saltadilla
by Al Dolmayan
Summary: La ciudad de Saltadilla, cuna de héroes y villanos, de genios y monstruos. Durante todo un año acompañaremos a sus habitantes para conocer las historias que dan vida la ciudad: penas, nostalgias, amores y batallas, todo lo que puede ocurrir en las calles de una ciudad. Colección de drabbles y one-shots para "El año de la abundancia".
1. Back in green

Back in Green

La ciudad de Saltadilla, un lugar en el mundo donde el amor, la paz y la alegría son cotidianos, una urbe inmensa que lo tiene todo: mar, puentes gigantescos, museos rebosantes de cultura, un volcán con un observatorio en medio del parque… me sorprende que siga de pie a pesar de los años. Recuerdo a un tipo raro que solía escuchar en la televisión; siempre comenzaba así su programa. Decía "La ciudad de Saltadilla" y enseguida describía algún rasgo característico. Nunca le puse atención más allá de eso.

¿Qué más hay en esta ciudad? ¡Ah, claro! Un puñado de delincuentes e inadaptados sociales, cada uno más extraño al anterior. ¿Quién diría eso? Una de las metrópolis más felices y amables del mundo es también la cuna de numerosos criminales, algunos muy peligrosos. Pero no importa cuales fueran sus fechorías, con el tiempo desaparecieron. De vez en cuando miro a Princesa en los periódicos, aparece mucho en las secciones de economía y sociales, con su sonrisa engreída y una maraña de cabello rojo simulando un peinado a la moda. Al final heredó el imperio de su padre. Maldición, esta cuerda se romperá.

No estoy seguro de lo que ocurrió con el resto de criminales. Hasta donde supe, Peludito se hartó de la vida citadina y se internó aún más en el bosque para por fin vivir en paz; la embustera de Sedusa debe estar encerrada en prisión y la banda Ameba… esos chicos seguramente aun quieren robarse una naranja. Es una lástima, gracias a mis nuevas responsabilidades no puedo merodear por ahí. En verdad quiero ver cómo han cambiado las calles de Saltadilla en estos años de ausencia, o al menos ver a los muchachos. ¿Aun será la misma ciudad interesante que recuerdo? Algo debía tener Saltadilla, hasta Él decidió aparecerse aquí.

¿Y cómo puede una ciudad tan problemática mantenerse de pie? Bueno, la gente tiene muy buen corazón en este lugar y en verdad trabajan duro. Pero eso mismo es una desventaja, no pueden defenderse de todas las amenazas, ¿o acaso creen que el alcalde podría pelear contra el mismo demonio? Cuando la amenaza era mayor, ellas aparecían. Las Chicas Superpoderosas, ¡ja! No eran más que unas niñitas cuando comenzaron a salvar la ciudad, volando por ahí y repartiendo golpes a todo bandido que amenazara a los inocentes residentes de Saltadilla. Las vi crecer hasta el día en que abandoné este lugar, incluso recibí varios de sus golpes. Con el paso del tiempo, aquellas niñas pequeñas de grandes ojos se volvieron jovencitas, aunque no cambiaron en sus rasgos más característicos. Y siempre me ha perturbado su ausencia de dedos. Bien, este bajo está listo para el concierto.

La puerta del camerino se abrió. El asistente se asomó y con la pizarra en la mano miró su reloj antes hablarle al bajista de piel verde.

—Cinco minutos para salir al escenario As.

—Sí, sí, ya voy —dijo el músico son voltear a ver al asistente. Este ya iba a cerrar la puerta cuando As le llamó—. Espera muchacho. ¿Sabes si ella está aquí?

—Oh, claro que está aquí. Es imposible no verla.

Dicho eso, el ayudante cerró la puerta del camerino y As se miró por última vez en el espejo. Ajustó sus lentes, se puso una chaqueta azul y decoró su sombrero con una carta de la baraja inglesa: el as. Tomó el bajo y con una amplia sonrisa abandonó el camerino.

—Espero que te agrade esta sorpresa, Bellota.

Cerró la puerta y caminó por el pasillo hasta el escenario. Aquella noche iniciaba la gira por América de la banda Gorillaz.

* * *

 _Hola a todos y todas. Este es un nuevo proyecto para un fandom del cual no había escrito nunca y no sé como resultara esto. Aclaro una cosa, mis conocimientos de Las chicas superpoderosas o The Powerpuff Girls se limita a la serie clásica y ya. No sé realmente como ha avanzado el fandon y de lo poco que tengo conocimiento se lo debo a la autora que promueve el reto al que pertenece este fic._

 _Mi amiga Domina Mortem junto con sus colegas autoras, están planeando revivir su fandom y para ellos crearon la actividad llamada "El año de la abundancia". ¿En qué consiste? A grandes rasgos, se busca que cada participante publique un fanfic en modalidad drabble o one-shot durante cada mes de este 2019. Al final del año cada ficker tendría 12 fics publicados. Y hay otros detalles por ahí que es mejor revisar en su pagina de Facebook. Si no la conocen, solo busquen Domina Mortem en fanfiction y facebook._

 _¡Y bueno! La verdad no sabía que escribir, el tiempo también fue muy poco (considerando que tengo dos fic pendientes...) y la idea de escribir sobre As (Ace) fue algo que surgió de pronto porque recordé su paso por la banda Gorillaz (y vaya que me gusta escribir sobre bandas/cantantes virtuales). Y al final salio esto, una divagación sobre As al volver a su natal Santadilla después de varios años._

 _Sin más, vamos a ver que resulta de estos experimentos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Y sí, en algun momento habrá yuri aquí._

 _Nos leemos luego!_


	2. Los coleccionistas

Los coleccionistas

—La ciudad de Saltadilla, hogar de las más grandes heroínas que han pisado la tierra: ¡Las chicas superpoderosas! ¡Burbuja, Bombón y Bellota! Las grandes salvadoras no solo de la ciudad, sino de todo el mundo. Ellas son nuestra garantía de paz y seguridad, nuestras queridas niñas y vecinas, capaces de ayudarnos en las más diversas adversidades. Por eso mismo, somos la primera ciudad al a cual llegan sus productos oficiales, desde figuras de acción hasta ropa de marca, accesorios para el hogar y por supuesto… ¡videojuegos!

—¿Y por eso estamos acampando desde anoche frente a esta tienda? —preguntó la profunda voz femenina de la señorita Belo desde el interior de una tienda de campaña. Su llamativa figura aún estaba vestida con un pijama holgado y su rostro era cubierto por su abundante melena pelirroja.

—Por supuesto, no me perdería este día por nada del mundo —respondió el alcalde con una alegría desbordante. Él ya vestía su acostumbrado traje morado y la banda que acredita su puesto gubernamental. A su lado yacía enrollado el pequeño saco de dormir que utilizo para pasar la noche.

Sí existe una tienda en Saltadilla a la cual llegan antes que a ninguna otra las novedades del entretenimiento electrónico, esa era _GameTown_. Pionera en su ramo, era la primera tienda especializada en videojuegos en toda la ciudad, con consolas de todas las marcas, accesorios de todo tipo, servicio de reparaciones y un amplio catálogo de títulos. Su inauguración fue de lo más memorable, pues no solo contó con la participación de las Chicas Superpoderosas como anfitrionas; también se realizó un torneo de _Super Smash Heroes,_ videojuego de peleas cuyos personajes eran todos los superhéroes del mundo. Este contó con más de 100 participantes y una final inesperada, pues fue disputada entre el alcalde y Él. Sorprendentemente, la encarnación del mal era habilidoso con el control a pesar de no tener dedos. Al final y después de un encuentro que duró más de una hora, el alcalde ganó utilizando a Valhallen contra el Monkey de Él. Hasta estos días, los fanáticos de _Super Smash Heroes_ recuerdan la partida.

La señorita Belo salió de su tienda de campaña, ya vestida con su característico atuendo rojo. A un lado estaba el alcalde con una emoción gigantesca invadiendo su pequeño cuerpo; al otro, una fila interminable de niños, adolescentes y adultos, todos saliendo de sus tiendas de campaña o sacos de dormir. ¿A qué se debía aquel campamento improvisado? Ella lo sabía muy bien, tenía cerca de cinco meses escuchando al alcalde hablar por horas acerca del mismo tema y desde que se anunció la preventa del nuevo _Super Smash Heroes Ultimatum_. Por un lado, era un fastidio escuchar a su jefe hablar de lo mismo todos los días, que le llamara a horas inapropiadas después de mirar los anuncios que la empresa japonesa a cargo del videojuego transmitía. Pensó en quejarse sobre las partidas obligatorias que jugaron los últimos meses, pero resultaban divertidas. Además, a lo largo de las últimas dos semanas, el alcalde trabajó como nunca en su vida. Atendió con eficiencia a ciudadanos, empresarios, diplomáticos y académicos; revisó contratos y licitaciones, reglamentos y todo tipo de reporte con tal de tener libre el día del lanzamiento del juego. Claro, la preventa le garantizaba una copia sin importar nada, pero él quería ser el primero en la ciudad que tuviera en sus manos el juego. El resto del día serian solo él, la consola y todos los superhéroes incluidos.

—No lo había visto tan emocionado en mucho tiempo, ¿en verdad es para tanto?

—¡Claro que lo es! Esta edición de _Super Smash Heroes_ incluye a más de 70 personajes, entre los cuales se encuentran nuestras queridas Chicas Superpoderosas. Y como promoción especial, todos los que conseguimos el juego en preventa tendremos una caja especial conmemorativa de las chicas y un código para descargar al primer personaje DLC totalmente gratis.

—Veo que es algo muy importante para usted —respondió la señorita Belo sin comprender del todo la emoción del alcalde—. Solo prométame que no pasará lo mismo que con su otro juego.

—¡Todo fue culpa de esa condenada hada!

Y cuando el alcalde gritó su odio a un personaje ficticio, las puertas de la tienda se abrieron. El empleado volteó los cartelitos de "cerrado" a "abierto", retiró los seguros y corrió a la sección donde esperaban los videojuegos recién llegados. Los valientes trabajadores esperaban enfrentar una turba de fanáticos poseídos por la euforia, incluso había algunos atrincherados detrás de los estantes. Para su fortuna, dicha multitud entró al negocio con paso veloz pero en completo orden.

—Muy bien muchacho —dijo el alcalde al encargado de entregar las preventas—, he esperado por varios meses este glorioso momento. Aquí tienes mi comprobante.

—Sí, la preventa que incluye la caja especial. Un segundo alcalde.

El empleado desapareció tras el mostrador por un momento mientras buscaba las recompensas para aquellos afortunados que compraron el juego en preventa. El ambiente era de una euforia generalizada, la espera que vivió la comunidad _gamer_ de Saltadilla había llegado a su fin. El empleado se acercó con una caja llena de las ediciones especiales de _Super Smash Heroes_ y los ojos de todos los presentes se iluminaron al tener de cerca el preciado objeto.

Como si de la joya más valiosa se tratase, la primera copia de _Super Smash Heroes Ultimatum_ que sería entregada a su dueño se presentó ante un público ansioso. La caja con acabado holográfico brilló ante la luz, deslumbrando a todos los compradores y sus acompañantes. Majestuosas, fuertes, admirables, la presencia de las adoradas Chicas Superpoderosas acaparaba la atención sobre el título del videojuego. Bombón al centro, como solía ser y a su lado le acompañaban sus hermanas Burbuja y Bellota. Detrás de ellas se erguía con orgullo el Mayor América seguido por Valhallen y el Increíble Gigantón. Y la primera persona del mundo que tendría en sus manos esa pieza de entretenimiento electrónico sería el alcalde de Saltadilla. Sus dedos temblaron, su frente se cubrió de sudor, los bigotes le temblaron y su monóculo se empañó; lento se acercó a recoger su compra, estaba a escasos milímetros de conseguirla cuando una mano gorda se interpuso y le arrebató el preciado videojuego al amable trabajador de la tienda. La consternación fue general.

—¡Oye tú! —reclamó el alcalde señalando al hombre que le arrebató el juego—. ¡Eso es mio!

Una coleta castaña se ondeó en el aire seguida por el doble reflejo de la luz, producto de unos lentes y una calva pronunciada adornada por cuatro cabellos rebeldes. Las marcas de acné, el sobrepeso, las piernas velludas apenas cubiertas por calcetas a rayas azules, los escasos bigotes y barbas. No cabía duda alguna, era ese hombre egoísta que hacía mucho tiempo capturó a las Chicas Superpoderosas. Todos se mostraron impactados por aquella presencia maligna, a excepción de la señorita Belo y el alcalde.

—Se equivoca señor alcalde —respondió el villano con altanería—. Esto debe ser mío. Si alguien tendrá la primera copia de _Super Smash Heroes_ con la caja especial de las Chicas Superpoderosas, ese debo ser yo. ¡Y estoy dispuesto a pagar el triple de su valor!

Todos exclamaron tan asustados como admirados.

—Estas muy equivocado —repuso el alcalde—, si querías esa caja debiste comprar el juego en preventa como todos nosotros, ¡Lenny Baxter!

Y el pueblo de Saltadilla apoyó las palabras de su gobernante.

—No fue mi culpa perderme la preventa. ¡Le pagaré cuatro veces su valor! —respondió el aficionado—. Esta pieza debe estar en mi colección.

—No lo creo Lenny. Como alcalde de Saltadilla, no puedo permitir que pisotees la perfecta convivencia que teníamos hasta este momento. Pero aun así, te daré la oportunidad de quedarte con mi juego sin pagar un solo centavo.

—¿Qué planea hacer?

—Tú y yo vamos a pelear por él… ¡en una pelea a un solo round en _Super Smash Heroes Ultimatum_!

De nueva cuenta, todos los presentes se exaltaron. No podían creerlo, verían de nuevo a su adorado alcalde entrar en acción. Nadie le había visto jugar desde la memorable final contra Él. Lenny lo miró fijamente, conocía sus habilidades con el control, pero él también tenía las suyas; además, si podía conseguir tan valiosa pieza gratis, bien valía la pena hacer un intento.

—Me parece bien. Preparen la consola entonces —aceptó el desafío sin titubear. Le entregó la caja al empleado de la tienda y se acercó al alcalde.

Los dos contendientes se miraron fijamente entre una ola de murmullos _geeks_ y los suspiros de la señorita Belo, pues no comprendía porqué se hacía tanto revuelo. Sin embargo, comprendía que aquel tipo gordo actuaba mal arrebatarle su compra al alcalde.

Los empleados prepararon el campo de batalla, sacaron la consola de su mueble para insertar el juego, entregaron los controles con las baterías cargadas en su totalidad, incluso acercaron un par de sillas para mayor comodidad. Solo faltaba una cosa, el juego. El alcalde y Lenny no apartaban la vista el uno del otro, hasta que un peculiar sonido de celofán rompiéndose le erizó los bellos del brazo al coleccionista. Sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes como si fuera una de las Chicas Superpoderosas, giró la cabeza para mirar con horror al empleado y lanzó un alarido doloroso.

—¡¿Qué hiciste?! —gritó dejándose caer de rodillas.

—Pues… abrí la caja para que puedan jugar —respondió el empleado de manera inocente.

—¡Tonto! Abriste… la caja. Ya no es… coleccionable —sus dedos se retorcían sin ningún control y en su rostro era visible una mueca de profundo dolor. Todos miraron horrorizados tan lamentable espectáculo.

—Si ya no lo quieres, voy a llevarme mi juego —dijo el alcalde tomando su copia del _Super Smash Heroes_ de manos del trabajador. Agradeció con un ademan de su sombrero y como si nada hubiese ocurrido, se acercó a la señorita Belo—. ¡Vámonos a casa!

—¿En verdad era necesario tanto escándalo? —preguntó la asistente caminando a la par del alcalde.

—Señorita Belo, podrá ser una mujer admirable y sumamente inteligente, pero tiene mucho que aprender sobre el amor a los videojuegos. Yo mismo le enseñaré un poco sobre eso —respondió el alcalde. Juntos abandonaron la tienda antes las miradas confundidas y hasta decepcionadas de cientos de compradores.

Más tarde, el alcalde se arrepentiría de todas las horas que obligó a su asistente a jugar _Super Smash_ Heroes, pues sería derrotado más de diez veces consecutivas por la señorita Belo.

* * *

 _Que sigan las historias urbanas sobre Saltadilla y sus habitantes en este año de la abundancia. Hoy fue turno de el alcalde, la señorita Belo y un villano que duró solo un episodio, Lenny Baxter, el inadaptado social._

 _No suelo responder comentarios, pero por ahora haré una excepción. Por ahí me comentaron que en este fandom se suele humanizar a los personajes, lo cual me parece una genialidad, sin embargo, yo suelo apegarme mucho al canon. Cuando se puede, porque en Vocaloid no existe un canon, solo ideas más populares que otras._

 _Y sí, la idea es realizar una serie de one shots independientes tanto en tema como en tiempo y protagonista, pero todos situados en la misma ciudad. A ver que sale, de momento me llama mucho la atención centrarme en los villanos de la serie, pero eso ya veremos como evoluciona. Así que no esperen ver a Ace o al alcalde como protagonistas._

 _Sin más, gracias a todos por sus comentarios y nos leemos en el one shot de marzo!_


	3. La jugada maestra

La jugada maestra

Los muchachos dependían de él. Como buen jefe, era el depósito de las esperanzas y ambiciones que durante años habían forjado. Solo necesitaban una oportunidad para demostrar de que estaban hechos pero ¿cuándo llegaría el momento de exaltar el nombre de su banda cuando los demás acaparaban los reflectores? Siempre fueron conscientes de la grandeza que sus colegas (sí, colegas, aunque aquellos lo negaran) y comprendían que sus acciones no resultaban tan llamativas comparadas con los grandes planes desarrollados por las mentes criminales de Saltadilla. Una oportunidad, eso era todo lo que pedían.

Primera dificultad: el plan de ataque. ¿Cómo ganarse el respeto de los demás criminales y el temor de los ciudadanos? Carecían de los debidos medios para ejecutar una fechoría a grandes escalas, por lo tanto, primero debían encontrar la manera de financiar sus proyectos. Tras un mes de meditaciones vieron la luz. ¿Y si su plan de acción era también el medio para financiarse? ¡Eso era! Realizarían una serie interminable de robos que a la larga les permitiría obtener medios para crecer. Tal vez al principio no llamarían la atención, pero al extender su plaga de asaltos, las cosas cambiarían.

Segunda dificultad: el momento de actuar. ¿Por qué cada criminal actuaba por separado y nunca intervenían con los planes de otro? Aunque nadie pudiera creerlo, la delincuencia en la asombrosa metrópoli de Saltadilla estaba ordenada y cada villano tenía su propio turno para actuar, salvo ciertos incidentes que escapaban de su control, como aquella ocasión en la cual el payaso Arcoíris se volvió malvado debido a un accidente de tráfico, la invasión de los brócolis o la aparición del pez globo gigante. Por lo demás, cada villano tenía su turno para actuar y, de tener éxito, podría alardear ante los otros de ser quien derrotó a las Chicas Superpoderosas. Descubrir el origen de este orden no fue fácil, pero gracias a una afortunada casualidad, lograron saber el peculiar método de selección: una partida de póker. Al principio no fueron aceptados, pero después de un mes de ruegos y al imprevisto arresto de Sedusa que liberó un asiento en la mesa, ellos tuvieron su oportunidad.

Y todo se redujo a una jugada. Su primera mano era un desastre, las cartas eran inútiles: el 2 de corazones, el 5 de tréboles, el 6 de diamantes, el As de picas y una carta con un payaso que decía Joker, ¿Qué se supone que haría con eso? Llegó la hora de pedir cartas. Sabía que el As era la más valiosa, así que debía conservarla sin importar las demás. Dejó a un lado cuatro cartas y, a cambio, recibió cuatro nuevas. Una a una las tomó. El 5 de corazones, el 10 de picas, el 3 de corazones y… ¡el As de tréboles! Eso le daba un par de Ases que le aseguraba el triunfo.

—Muestren sus cartas —ordenó Mojo revelando su mano: una tercia de 9.

Uno a uno, los villanos revelaron sus juegos, dejando al final a ese invitado de última hora. El jefe de la Banda Ameba dejo caer con orgullo su par de Ases, creyendo el juego ganado.

—¡Ja! He ganado. ¡Me toca comenzar! —se burló Princesa detrás de su póker de reinas.

—A ver, vamos a programar el orden del mes —dijo Él con su voz de eco—. Empieza Princesa, sigue Mojo, luego Peludito y termina la Banda Gangrena. Supongo que me iré de vacaciones este mes.

—¡Ya verán! ¡Ahora por fin derrotaré a las Chicas Superpoderosas! —resonaron los gritos de princesa por todo el laboratorio de Mojo.

—¡Un momento! —interrumpió el Jefe—. ¿Pero qué hay de mis cartas? ¡Tengo Ases!

—Sí, un par. Es una jugada más débil, pequeña, poco valiosa incluso inútil que la de Él —respondió Mojo Jojo barajeando las cartas de nuevo—. El tener un As en la mano no es garantía alguna de victoria, es ingenuo asumir que solo por tener un par de Ases has ganado el juego. Es necesario tener habilidad para leer la mente de tus oponentes, leer el ambiente y ver la confianza en sus ojos. Debes conocer toda la variedad de jugadas, que no son pocas, y también saber el valor de cada carta.

—¡Oh, ya cállate y comienza a repartir! —reclamó Peludito.

El Jefe de la Banda Ameba permaneció en su asiento durante toda la noche y no pudo ganar ni un solo juego. Para cada reclamo, los demás respondían con el reglamento en mano. Tercera dificultad: la Banda Ameba no sabe jugar póker.

* * *

 _Hola! Volvemos a leernos a fin de mes._

 _Ahora tocó uno cortito porque la idea llegó apenas ayer y hoy lo escribí en... no sé, creo que unas dos horas incluyendo interrupciones. Otra divagación de mi imaginacion, ahora protagonizada por el lider la simpatica Banda Ameba._

 _Y con este van 3 de 12. Es la primera vez que cumplo un reto de manera puntual._

 _Nos leemos en un mes con otro one shot!_


	4. Argumentos jurídicos

Argumentos jurídicos

—¿Jura solemnemente decir la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad?

—Juro solemnemente decir la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad según lo estipula la petición realizada por este juzgado para el presente juicio en el cual decidirán sobre mi condenación o posible absolución.

—Bastaba con decir "lo juro" —intervino el juez.

—Muy bien señor. Comience por explicarnos los hechos sucedidos el pasado 8 de abril —señaló el fiscal.

—Con gusto atenderé su amable petición. El pasado lunes 8 de abril del año en curso, fecha mencionada por el fiscal a cargo de este caso ocurrieron los hechos que me son imputados. Estos consisten en un frustrado intento de robo al Museo de Arte de Saltadilla y la también frustrada derrota y posible destrucción de las Chicas Superpoderosas. Veamos… era de noche, me parece que cerca de las 22 horas, es decir, las 9, cuando logré entrar a las instalaciones del museo. Lo primero que hice fue sortear y evadir a los guardias de seguridad contratados para el resguardo y protección de las piezas artísticas albergadas al interior del edificio. Quiero destacar la incompetencia demostrada por ambos individuos durante sus labores, pues ninguno fue capaz de notar mi presencia en el museo debido a que estaban dormidos en su área de trabajo. También declaro mi inocencia acerca del estado en el que los dos guardias se encontraban al momento de mi llegada, el que ambos estuviesen dormidos es ajeno a mis acciones y considero que deben ser amonestados por su actuar negligente. Acto seguido procedí a ingresar al sistema de seguridad para interferir con la señal de circuito cerrado que maneja el sistema de cámaras instalado en el museo a fin de cuidar las valiosas obras en su interior. Conecté mi propia computadora portátil a la red de seguridad a fin de conseguir imágenes estáticas de cada uno de los pasillos del museo, de cada sala, de cada rincón y así engañar a las cámaras de seguridad y con ello retrasar el descubrimiento del crimen que estaba por cometer. Enseguida interrumpí la señal de todo el circuito cerrado para transmitir las imágenes que yo mismo acababa de conseguir. Una vez hecho esto, proseguí a la siguiente etapa de mi plan. Tome mi equipo de herramientas especiales para estos robos, no sin antes haber guardado debidamente mi computadora portátil, pues ya había programado las cámaras con la señal que yo mismo había preparado minutos antes. Gracias a esta señal falsa, pude caminar tranquilamente por los pasillos del museo, mis pasos se dirigían tranquilos hasta la obra de arte que había asignado desde hacía varios días como mi objetivo a robar, con un valor de más de 40 millones de dólares en el mercado, mismos que usaría para financiar mi siguiente proyecto malvado del cual no pienso decirles nada. Como les decía, caminaba por los pasillos del museo con total calma, deteniendo mi andar en cada esquina para proceder con cautela. Con cada pausa tomaba una lata de aerosol y disparaba su contenido en las diferentes encrucijadas del museo para revelar la existencia de algún laser que pudiera entorpecer mi crimen en potencia. Para mi buena suerte, el sistema de seguridad instalado en el museo no contaba con algún obstáculo ni sensor que pudiera entorpecer mi objetivo. Vuelvo a decirlo, su sistema es ineficiente, obsoleto, sencillo, un completo fracaso que fácilmente puede ser burlado incluso por criminales carentes de talento. La ineficiencia de su torpe, simple y ridículo sistema de seguridad llegó a su punto máximo cuando arribé sin ningún inconveniente a la sala de exhibición que buscaba. No había nada que me impidiera entrar a la sala, así que lo hice tal y como lo haría un visitante promedio. No tenían puerta alguna que frenara mi paso, ni cordones o barricada alguna que brindara seguridad a la valiosa escultura que planeaba robar. Pero mi amplia experiencia en robos y mi llamativo expediente criminal me ha enseñado a no confiar en la simpleza demostrada por las corporaciones de seguridad privada y la policía local, estrategias tan predecibles y simples puede dar una sorpresa cuando uno o dos de los elementos de los cuerpos de seguridad se dedica a realizar su trabajo de manera eficiente, precavida y atenta. Y esta fue una de esas ocasiones. La estatua, el objeto que había fijado para mi robo era custodiada por un sistema de láser para detectar cualquier movimiento en los 50 centímetros más próximos a esta, además de estar debajo de una cúpula de cristal fijada a una base de acero reforzado. Presten mucha atención a mis palabras, pues explicaré con todo detalle cómo fue que pude superar el único obstáculo que represento una verdadero reto en ese museo.

—Suficiente señor Jojo —interrumpió el juez con un golpe de su martillo. Pasó su mano sobre su frente para limpiarse el sudor—. En vista de que su declaración no es concreta en los hechos, me veo en la necesidad de cancelar la audiencia. Además ya sabemos cómo terminará esto —dijo con marcado fastidio—. Usted se fugará de prisión o alguno de sus abogados argumentará que usted no es un ser humano y por ello no pueden aplicársele las leyes correspondientes al asunto. Ya conozco todas sus triquiñuelas y sinceramente no me apetece lidiar con estas. Alguacil, deje en libertad al acusado.

—Le estoy muy agradecido señor juez —exclamó Mojo Jojo. El alguacil le retiró las esposas y al verse libre, volvió a hablar al magistrado—. Nos veremos en tres semanas, Bill.

—Espero que no Mojo, en verdad espero que no —respondió el juez en un largo suspiro.

* * *

 _Y llego, más tarde que temprano pero llegó el one shot 4 de este reto._

 _¿Se imaginan como eran los juicios de Mojo Jojo? Y eso que aquí el juez se hartó y no habian llegado ni a la mitad. Si de por si las audiencias no son muy divertidas que digamos... Mojo las debe hacer horribles._

 _Gracias a Domina que me dio la idea para esto en su review._


	5. Otaku

_Otaku_

I.

¿Es necesario buscar culpable? No realmente, pero si fuera necesario señalar a alguien, sin duda tendrían que mirar a la entonces pequeña Kyoko. En aquellos días solo era una niña japonesa que no tenía más de unos 6 meses en Saltadilla a causa del trabajo de su madre, una de esas empleadas de una empresa transnacional que fue transferida a América. Esto trajo algunas complicaciones a la pequeña: tenía problemas con el inglés y era por demás tímida. Por eso mismo, pasaba los recreos sentada a la sombra de un árbol, leyendo los pocos _manga_ que había traído consigo de su tierra natal y uno que otro enviado por sus tíos a fin de que tuviera un poco de Japón consigo. Así pasaron los días, con la pequeña Kyoko apartada de sus escandalosos compañeros. Entonces, cual cliché de _anime shojo_ , ocurrió el milagro de la amistad.

Una pequeña rubia con coletas, enorme cabeza y manos sin dedos se le acercó con suma curiosidad y aún más simpatía. Al principio le pareció molesta la compañía de aquella ojona, aunque apenas intercambiaban algún saludo. Simplemente llegaba, se sentaba a su lado a platicar sobre ardillas, sobre tipos de piel verde o de un mono que hablaba. Kyoko pensó que aquellos disparates eran malos entendidos debido a su escaso nivel de inglés. No podía creer que esa niña rubia pudiese volar, luchara contra un corpulento ser rosado o con una mujer que utilizara su cabello como arma.

Un segundo milagro ocurrió. A media clase, sonó ese bonito y sonriente teléfono que su maestra tenía en el salón. La pelirroja, hermana de la niña rubia, contestó de inmediato y, tras pedirle permiso a la maestra, las tres hijas del profesor Utonio salieron volando por la ventana dejando tras de sí una estela azul, rosa y verde. Kyoko comprendió que las palabras de la niña rubia, la tal Burbuja, eran reales. También se alegró un poco, su comprensión del inglés había mejorado.

II.

Burbuja no podía evitarlo. Quería ser amiga de todos los niños de la escuela y esa niña japonesa era la única que se alejaba del grupo. En su mente solo rondaba la idea de acercarse a ella y hablarle, aunque fuera solo un saludo. No era mucho que hacer, solo decirle hola y dejar que su amigable forma de ser trabajara. A prueba de errores, le había funcionado con cada niño de la ciudad, cada adulto y uno que otro monstruo con buenas intenciones.

Así lo hizo. Un día soleado pero fresco por una amable brisa, se acercó a la niña japonesa y le ofreció su más amistoso saludo. La respuesta tardó más de 30 segundos en llegar, fue en japonés y dio por terminada la charla. Burbuja comprendió que había un gran impedimento para ser amiga de Kyoko, pero por suerte, era algo que podía solucionar con unas cuantas clases durante la tarde y un poco (o mucho) dinero del profesor.

III.

—¿Qué estás leyendo? —preguntó la aguda voz de Burbuja. Kyoko de inmediato apartó la mirada de su _manga_ y se encontró ante los enormes ojos azules de la infantil superheroina. Era el acercamiento usual que la rubia había practicado en incontables ocasiones, pero en esta hubo algo muy distinto.

—¿Perdón? —respondió la japonesa en su idioma natal.

—¿Qué estás leyendo? —repitió Burbuja—. ¿Lo dije bien?

Sus oídos no la engañaron. Le estaba hablando en su lengua materna, con absoluta fluidez y una amplia sonrisa. Aquella curiosa niña de grandes ojos azules y cabeza redonda se había esforzado por aprender su idioma natal con el único interés de poder hablarle sin ningún problema. En cambio, los demás ni siquiera habían intentado dirigirle la palabra por el simple hecho de no querer hacerse entender. Pestañeó un par de veces y con una vocecilla apenas entendible respondió:

—Es un _manga_ , _Las fabulosas y divertidas aventuras de la conejita y sus amigos_ —y este, aunque no lo crean, es un título posible en el país del sol naciente.

—Oh, nunca lo había visto —dijo Burbuja mirando los dibujos de animales. Todos tenían un dibujo redondeado y su protagonista, la conejita, se distinguía por el uso de una capucha—. Qué lindo se ve.

—Mis tíos me mandan los tomos desde Japón. Creo que aún no se vende en América —miró la pila que tenía frente a ella y tomó uno de los libros para entregárselo a Burbuja—. Te presto este. Puedes llevártelo a tu casa para leerlo.

Y como la firma de un contrato, el futuro de Burbuja se había sellado.

IV.

 _Las fabulosas y divertidas aventuras de la conejita y sus amigos_ , título que parece una sátira para el público occidental pero es totalmente serio para el oriental, no tardó mucho en volverse la obra de narrativa grafica preferida de Burbuja. No solo fue el medio para lograr una nueva amistad, también fue perfecto para practicar su lectura en japonés y el inicio de una nueva afición.

¿Cuán grande era su gusto por ese _manga_? Basta decir que en una ocasión, cuando ella y sus hermanas tuvieron una discusión sobre quién era el mejor héroe de ficción, consiguió un traje de conejo y pensó en combatir a las fuerzas del mal bajo el nombre de la Conejita Armonía. Sobra decir que esa pequeña experiencia de tres días no salió para nada bien.

Con el tiempo, los intereses de Burbuja cambiaron. Pasó del _kodomo manga_ al _shonen_ y _shojo_ como era de esperarse. Las sencillas historias infantiles dejaron de parecerle interesantes a medida que creció y poco a poco se sintió más atraída por aventuras y comedias románticas. Tampoco le hacia el feo al género para chicos, aunque para peleas contra monstruos ya le bastaban las que tenía a diario.

Sin darse cuenta, su pequeño mueble se llenó de tomos recopilatorios de sus _manga_ favoritos hasta el grado de colocar un par de repisas para distribuirlos mejor. El intento fue inútil al cabo de un tiempo, pues de nuevo sus muebles se vieron superados en su capacidad y, sumando las figuras que comenzó a coleccionar, tuvo que conseguir muebles más grandes para guardarlo todo. Semejante impulso de consumismo le trajo un beneficio: su propia habitación, aunque esta parecía más una bodega.

Ya en plena pubertad, Burbuja aceptó que era una _otaku_. Asistía a convenciones, hacía _cosplay_ , veía _anime_ , leía mucho _manga_ y unas cuantas novelas ligeras. Todo era diversión, un pasatiempo inocente hasta que su curiosidad la llevó por el mal camino y se atrevió a mirar el _anime_ prohibido: _Boku no pico_.

V.

El problema con las empresas niponas es que tienden a mandar a sus empleados por largos periodos a países muy lejanos de Japón. En la mayoría de los casos, los trabajadores se mudaban solos a otra ciudad o nación, dejando atrás a sus familias. Pero había otros, menos habituales, en los cuales toda la familia podía acompañar al empleado en su estancia. Eso ocurrió con Kyoko. Sin embargo, la permanencia en el extranjero es solo algo temporal y el regreso a Japón es inminente aunque es difícil determinar el momento en el cual ocurrirá.

Después de siete años, ocho meses, dos semanas y seis días, muchos tomos de la _Conejita_ leídos y varias pijamadas que terminaron en fallidos intentos por crear un _manga_ , llegó el momento de la separación: la familia de Kyoko volvería a Japón donde su madre recibiría un merecido ascenso.

La pequeña japonesa, que ya no era tan pequeña, y la rubia ojona, que seguía siendo una ojona, tuvieron que separarse. La despedida hubiera sido por demás dolorosa y sin duda ambas habrían llorado a mares por mucho tiempo de no ser por un pequeño detalle que Bellota, en un momento de compasión motivado por su hartazgo a los sollozos, reveló: los superpoderes de Burbuja. No sería cosa de todos los días, eso sería imposible, pero la heroína rubia podía cruzar el océano sin ningún problema. El inconveniente era su apretada agenda de superhéroe. La lucha contra los criminales y las peleas con monstruos gigantes reducían considerablemente su tiempo libre.

Pese a todos los obstáculos, mantuvo una constante comunicación con Kyoko desde su partida hasta la fecha. Además, aún tenían un asunto pendiente por resolver, pero eso era un secreto que solo ellas conocían.

VI.

 _La luna dibujó una sonrisa brillante en el cielo. Las estrellas le acompañaban con su fulgor azulado, tenue, pero persistente. Era la noche perfecta para el encuentro que por meses planearon. El viento estaba calmado, soplaba de pronto con un débil suspiro que apenas mecía las ramas de los árboles. A sus pies, la ciudad solo parecía un cumulo de luciérnagas abrazadas. Todo el bullicio les parecía lejano, tan ajeno que ya no importaba._

 _¿Y si algo ocurría esa noche? Siempre había peligro latente en las calles. Algún robo mayor, alguna riña entre rivales, un homicidio. Sí, necesitaban un tiempo de intimidad, pero también les torturaba la constante idea de no acudir al llamado de auxilio. Debían detenerse, renunciar a sus pasiones y esperar el llamado del deber. Eso le mantenía inquieta, dejar a un lado su deber. Sin embargo, cuando miraba sus ojos y pensaba en cancelar sus planes, no podía hacerlo. Habían esperado bastante por ese momento, por compartir una noche a solas. ¡Que el mundo ardiera por su ausencia! Ellas tenían tanto derecho como cualquier otra persona para disfrutar un poco de la vida._

— _Ya sé lo que estás pensando —dijo Bellota al notar ese aire de preocupación en su enamorada—. ¡Pero no se te ocurra decirlo! ¡Hemos planeado esto por mucho tiempo! Además, si pasa algo, Burbuja estará ahí._

— _No, no pensaba en eso —respondió Bombón acariciándole una mejilla. Ella tenía razón, esa noche ya estaba reservada solo para ellas dos—. Pensaba en lo linda que luces con ese nuevo corte._

 _Lejos de todos, apartadas del mundo caótico en el que vivían y siempre clamaba por su auxilio, podían decirse las cosas que realmente sentían, actuar como en verdad les dictaba el corazón. Y en ese instante, sus corazones solo pedían una cosa. Tomaron sus manos y volaron aún más lejos, donde nada les interrumpiera._

VII.

—¡Chicas, profesor! —resonó la voz de Burbuja en la sala. Cargaba una mochila enorme en su espalda y un par de maletas en cada mano. Los años no habían pasado en vano y aquella niña cabezona se había vuelto una señorita… aunque sus manos aun carecían de dedos—. Ya me voy. Regreso en unos días.

—Dile a Kyoko que la mandamos saludos —dijo Bombón.

—Sí y dale gracias por el calamar de la última vez —agregó Bellota.

Y tras la despedida, Burbuja emprendió el vuelo directo a la capital de Japón con un solo objetivo: vender toda su mercancía en la _Comiket_ , aunque su familia pensaba que solo iva de vacaciones.

Varios meses antes había empezado a trabajar en diferentes _doujinshi_ y novelas ligeras junto a su amiga Kyoko. El año pasado habían conseguido un lugar en el evento más importante del comic amateur para vender sus creaciones. Así, con el dibujo de Kyoko y el guion de Burbuja, se ganaron cierta fama entre los nipones.

¿Su éxito? Una locura que nació del ocio después de mirar _Kanazuki no miko_ : Burbuja, en broma, _shippeó_ a sus hermanas; Kyoko realizó un dibujo de ellas, mismo que publicó en Pixiv y volvió bastante popular entre los japoneses. El resto es una serie de historias _yuri_ protagonizadas por Bombón y Bellota, mismas que se pueden encontrar en su mesa de la _Comiket_ a 500 yenes por libro.

Obvio, Bombón es la dominante.

Aún más obvio, Burbuja nunca les dirá a sus hermanas que ella es la autora de esas historias.

* * *

 _Tarde pero seguro! Así soy yo.  
Elegí escribir esto en tipo viñeta... o creo que así se llama. Me pareció acorde a la temática del fic, así podía simular mejor la esencia de un comic.  
Y ahora los villanos han descansado! Le tocó turno a la tierna e inocente Burbuja... que en verdad no lo es tanto. Porque una vez que entras al mundo del anime/manga, es cuestión de tiempo para que pierdas la inocencia. Y miren, Burbuja se convirtió en una escritora de yuri.  
Seguramente también escribió yaoi... es todo lo que diré al respecto.  
_


	6. After

_After_

—¿Están listas?

Ambas respondieron con una cabezada y el grupo se movió por las calles destrozadas de la ciudad, dejando tras de sí a varios hombres de piel verde tirados en el suelo. Estaban inconscientes y atados con un lazo dorado. El equipo avanzó por la avenida principal. Se detuvieron para admirar el desolador paisaje urbano, una pequeña pausa para recordar la ciudad que en algún momento fue su hogar, el lugar donde crecieron y vivían alegres rodeadas de sus amigos. Sin embargo, aquella ciudad también fue el escenario de su momento más doloroso, de la derrota que cambió para siempre sus vidas. Reanudaron la marcha, dejando atrás las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue una prospera urbe, un de las más famosas del país y del mundo. Atrás también quedaron los recuerdos, los momentos felices, toda la fama y la admiración.

Las ventanas de los edificios eran solo huecos vacíos en las desgastadas estructuras de acero y concreto, vestigios de tiempos mejores imposibles de recuperar. El pavimento había sido duramente castigado con el paso del tiempo; además de los caprichos de la naturaleza, sufrió los estragos de contantes batallas. La más reciente, liderada por un joven pecoso opositor al régimen, terminó en una violenta derrota que solo dejó en peores condiciones la ya arruinada metrópoli. Autos desvalijados y pilas de escombros, nada estaba a salvo en las ruinas de Saltadilla.

Quienes pudieron escapar fueron afortunados, pero quienes no lograron sortear las murallas metálicas, quedaron atrapados en un infierno terrestre donde el control pasó a las manos de hordas criminales. Los presos fueron liberados de la cárcel y los villanos que estaban sueltos actuaron sin resistencia alguna. Los saqueos, los asaltos, incluso los secuestros se volvieron cosa de todos los días. Y cuando los indefensos ciudadanos perdieron todo, cuando ya no quedo nada más que robar, comenzó la peor parte. Los criminales, motivados por una ambición descontrolada por adquirir más riquezas y poder, comenzaron una guerra sin cuartel entre ellos. La población quedo atrapada en un horror interminable propiciado por gobernante, aquel que fue capaz de derrotar a las salvadoras de la ciudad hacía ya bastantes años. Su plan fue perfecto y temible. No debía eliminarlas a ellas, sino a su creador. Ya habían pasado más de 20 años desde la muerte del profesor Utonio.

El equipo avanzó hasta la residencia del gobernante, ubicada en la antigua alcaldía de Saltadilla. Como si el crimen que cometió en contra del profesor Utonio no hubiese bastado, aquel malvado había establecido su base de operaciones en el mismo recinto que fungió como cuna de la democracia, a pesar de su peculiar alcalde. Pero de aquel edificio blanco ya no quedaba nada, había sido suplantado por uno negro y verde, imponente aun entre la sombras. Los guardias mecánicos cayeron en pedazos de un solo golpe. Sus cabezas metálicas lanzaron una señal de alarma en cuanto fueron desprendidas y antes de tocar, llegaron los refuerzos. Las tres mujeres se lanzaron contra los robots y comenzaron a destrozarlos con golpes y patadas. Trozos de metal, cables chispeantes, gotas de aceite, todo volaba por los aires ante la gran estatua de un simio cuya mirada inquisitiva se dirigía a cualquiera que intentara subir los escalones de la construcción.

Los guardias mecánicos fueron superados rápidamente y sus restos terminaron regados por el suelo, uniéndose a la decadente calle llena de grietas. Ellas se miraron una vez más. Su reencuentro se había dado hace más de un año aunque no re reconocieron en ese momento. Las tres habían cambiado, se separaron debido al tormento que les siguió desde la infancia y adoptaron diferentes identidades para continuar con la lucha contra el mal y la injusticia. Burbuja, Bombón y Bellota eran solo sus nombres de pila, sus identidades civiles que apenas y se distinguían en alguna oficina de gobierno. Pero habían ganado fama con otros nombres, un renacimiento se dio en aquellas niñas que también eran heroínas. Las Chicas Superpoderosas habían desaparecido y en su lugar había sido ocupado por Armonía, Liberty y Sombra, tres heroínas que nunca habían trabajando juntas. O eso creía la gente.

El techo de la oficina principal se cayó en pedazos. Ataviada con una capa que simulaba la bandera de los Estados Unidos y un adorno en su cabeza con la forma de un águila, una mujer pelirroja entró por aquel agujero y se alzó ante el trono del malvado gobernante. Una ventana se rompió, sus fragmentos de cristal volaron por toda la habitación y entre estos se movía una estela blanca que era en verdad otra mujer, una rubia vestida con un atuendo que recordaba a un conejo. Por debajo de la puerta, una sombra se arrastró hasta el trono, asombrosamente se levantó del suelo y se materializó en una figura femenina de luminosos ojos verdes. Las tres hermanas por fin se habían reunido.

—Mojo —dijo Liberty, antes conocida como Bombón.

Y del trono, con un gesto soberbio, se levantó un simio cuyo cerebro era tan grande que sobresalía de su cráneo. Se acercó a las hermanas y con una odiosa sonrisa, les habló.

—Cuanto tiempo sin verlas, Chicas Superpoderosas…

* * *

 _Woah! He vuelto después de un buen rato... dos meses :v Y es que me ocupé con mis otros proyectos. No voy a repetir los otros motivos de mi retraso generalizado, eso ya lo expliqué en otro fic.  
Ya sé que debo una entrega, y será publicada en cuanto pueda.  
¿Qué más? Ah sí! La idea para esta parte vine de una imagen algo vieja. Allá por el 2010, toongrowner hizo una ilustración de las chicas como sus versiones alternativas de Campanita Libertad, Sombra y la Conejita Armonía a punto de enfrentar a Mojo, además de dar el argumento de dicha situación. Lo que hice fue escribir sobre esa imagen y quedó esto. ¿Qué pasa después? Eso de los dejo a ustedes. La imagen se las dejo en mi página de Facebook, porque aquí no me dejan.  
_

 _Nos leemos luego!_


End file.
